A Sports Love Story
by fabrevans
Summary: When Quinn plays Kickball and Sam plays football somehow these people end up meeting and love sprouts. Don't worry there be some fichel too. Also I don't own the show
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my very first story hope you like it!**

** - FABREVANS**

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN'S POV<strong>

It was 9-9 bottom of the sixth inning with two outs I just got onto first base making bases loaded if Rachel could just kick the ball and bring in one person we would win. And we have to win because the boys of McKinley had come to watch their team's last game of their season.

The boys at our school never came to watch us to tell everyone how good we are but since they don't we hoped the McKinley boys did. While I was daydreaming Rachel kicked the ball over the fence. We all came out to congratulate her as she literally walked to home plate.

Ridgeway High (us) had just won against McKinley High. As Rachel and I were walking to Chick- Fil- La some lady named Beiste called us and wanted to talk. What she told us was that if we wanted to tryout for kickball and if we did we would have to transfer and tryouts would be on monday. There was this gut feeling in both of us telling us to say yes so we did and we couldn't wait till Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

I can't believe Santana wouldn't let me see the kickball game but at least Finn told me about it. He told me that it was good and he told he wasn't just talking about the game I was guessing the girls were good looking. I mean but still even though Santana and I are dating doesn't mean she has to always have me next to her. I can't even hangout with the guys anymore.

Today the guys were throwing a big party for the kickball team even though they lost. I was able to convince Santana to let me go to party. It was pool party so it was pretty hard because she won't even let me near a girl let alone in a bathing suit but I convinced her anyways.

I was just about to get in the car when Santana texted me._ honey come here quick i need u asap!_ I knew she would that why did I even try. So i texted Finn. _sorry dud gf wont let me come. _A few minutes later he texted back. _wat! dud u seriously need to have some time away from her. _I didn't reply I needed to get to Santana fast or else she start trowing a fit.

When I got to her house all she needed was some help to feed her over poofy dog...

I decided not to complain or else she would get really mad and I really don't want her drama right now. So I helped feed her dog and she wanted me to stay so I did and missed another party with the guys.

I know what your thinking break up with her. But see the fact is I can't because she won't let me go. I'v already tried to breakup with her but instead she ran into the bathroom crying. Then after ten minutes she came out and said she was going to overlook this breakdown of mine. So that is why I don't want to breakup with her again. I'm living the dream (note the sarcasm).

After about a hour we decide to go to Chick-Fil-La. while we were on a red light I looked out the window and saw two girls in what looked like a kickball uniform they were both laughing. The first one i saw was super pretty she had the most prettiest eyes and blonde hair. The second had brown hair and looked average too me maybe she can hook up with Finn. So I took a picture of them zoomed in on her and then send the picture of the brown haired on to him. Just in time too Santana almost noticed what I was doing.

When we got there we went to order some food. After we were done the two girls I saw earlier came in and placed there order too. When I saw the blonde one she looked prettier closer.

I knew I was going to get in big trouble because Santana caught me staring at her. but instead she took off her lid of the coke and poured the whole thing on her. The blonde one said something i couldn't hear over the oooo's and gasps. The one with brown hair slapped her across the face. Santana stumbled back a little bit and said "bitch" to the one with brown hair.

They both got their bags and left Santana ran out yelling something to them then came back in crying to me.

I said "sorry" to her.

In reply she says " don't ever look at a girl that is not me got it"

"Got it now let's leave" I replied

"Now that is an idea I like"

So we both got our bags and left. Good thing I'll never see those girls again.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see I re done the chapter hoping it was better.I am thinking of putting Quinn's pregnancy in here but don't worry it is because of it she started kickball. Read and Review I won't write chapter two till I have at least 2 reviews<strong>

** -FABREVANS**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back sorry it took so long to update.**

** -FABREVANS**

* * *

><p>QUINN'S POV<p>

We were walking To Chick-Fil-La when I noticed dark it was getting at five it maybe it will rain. Anyways when we got inside I ordered just the salad and Rachel got the same thing too. We both were on a pledge to not to drink coke for the whole year so we both got water. While we were waiting for our food Rachel said something

"Don't look now but it looks like Mr. Blondie is staring at you" she said

"Don't be ridiculous" i replied

But then out of the blue a drink poured all over me. I saw who it was and said

"What the heck"

"I know you were talking about my boyfriend dummie"

Rachel then slapped her and i mean hard. She then called Rachel a bitch so we just took our bags and went home.

The whole way Rachel and I walked it didn't rain I wasn't that surprised we were in a middle of a drought. When we went home my parents were yelling of course so we decided to sleepover at Rachel's house.

* * *

><p>SAM'S POV<p>

"Do you have to go" Santana questioned

"Yes I do" I replied

"But why?" she asked

"Because my parents will be looking for me"

"Ok" was her response

"Oh yeah when we go to school on Monday I have a surprise for you"she told me

I just hoped it wasn't a bad surprise.

When I got home Stevie and Stacy attacked me.

"Were you with your girlfriend" they asked

"Because I want it to be a surprise when you do meet her"

"Well is she pretty"

"Very" I said

They both jumped in excitement. I picked them up and took them to their bed.

I didn't really want them to meet Santana she never was really good with kids. When I went to bed the thought of the two girls struck me. I mean the one with brown hair was pretty. But the blonde one was prettier in my opinion. I can't wait to see Santana's surprise on Monday. Let's hope it's good.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? This time I know I'll update faster and the next chapter I'll just go straight to Monday and when the next chapter comes out I will have a link to first day outfits. But that is the next chapter<strong>

** -FABREVANS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ever body hope you like the chapter**

** -FABREVANS**

* * *

><p>QUINN'S POV<p>

It was 7 am and it was Monday it was the day to tryout for the McKinley kickball. Now to do one of the hardest things of the day wake up Rachel. Well at first I tried to take away the blanket but she just just picked up another blanket from the floor. Since that didn't work I guess I would have to pour water on her. So after I got the icy cold water from outside I went to dump it on Rachel. But when I got to the bedroom she was already awake and dressed in her clothes.

She looked at me and asked "What is the water for"

"Oh nothing" I replied

"Your weird" she told me

"Rachel you should be happy that it's too early for me to be arguing" I told her

"Whatever just start getting dressed I'll make us some food" She told me

"Make sure it's good food I don't want to be eating cardboard" I said to her

"Ya Ya Ya" She answered

Rachel isn't always a morning person. After I was done getting dressed I walked to the kitchen. The first time I had a sleepover with Rachel at her house she was only 13. I asked her where her parents were she told they left her when she was only 10. I told her I was sorry she told me not to worry and that because of her parents leaving her she grew stronger and was able to take care of herself. So that is the reason why she is mostly always alone but she still has me. Since we live a little farther away from McKinley High and none of us had been able to get enough money for a car so we were practically running to the school. When we both got into school we were about to head into the office but I ran into a boy. This wasn't any boy it was the one at Chick-Fil-La and his girlfriend was with him

"You!" She said

"You!" I said

"Hello" Rachel bursted

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Blondie, did you figure out not to talk about my boyfriend dummie. She said

"For your information she has never gotten a B on her report card her whole life not even in kindergarden" Rachel said while munching on a cookie

"Rachel how did you know about my grades and where did you get that" I asked

"Oh I looked at your school records that I accidentally found in the principal's office and the cookie I got out of some boy's hand" She said

"Oh so you're smart well we have a tutoring plan you can sign up for a time and you will get ten dollars an hour" The girl said

"Well in that case I'll sign up for tomorrow at 5:30 and for 2 hours" I replied

"Great well you guys better get your schedule's before the bell ring" The latina said

"Will do woman" Rachel told her

So we both got our schedule's and figured out that we all have the same classes together except the first one of the day. So we both went our separate ways to our first class. My first class was Spanish I got there and the teacher's name was Mr. Schuester he was really nice instead of introducing me to everyone he just told me to sit next to a boy named Sam so I went towards him.

He told me "Hi"

"Hey" I said

"I'm so sorry for what Santana did to you" Sam said

"Santana?" I asked

"My girlfriend" He said

"Oh well she is super pretty" I said

"Thanks" He replied

After I finished spanish I went to the next class that class and the next one were ok. But when Rachel and I went to lunch that was really exciting. I was super hungry so what I got to eat was a salad and water. I know what your thinking why just a salad and water well see I don't want to look like miss piggy here on the first day of school. As soon as I got to an empty table Sam, Santana, and another boy who looked like Sam's friend came to the table.

"Hey" Sam and Santana said together

Sam then introduced me to his friend his name was Finn.

"So Quinn what are you doing after school" Sam asked

"Well Rachel and I are going to tryout for kickball" I replied

"Ya I'm going to tryout too" Santana said

"Wait what" Sam questioned

"Oh Yeah that was the surprise for you" Santana replied

"So what made you start kickball Quinn" Sam asked

"Well a few years ago I was on a date with a boy name Drew and he put sleeping pills in my drink so when we were finished he took me to his house. I soon was getting sleepy and I fell asleep and then he got me pregnant. After I had the baby I took it to adoption. Then on I promised I would never let my body get like that again" I replied

"You should really be more careful" Santana said

"Well sorry if I don't check my drink to make sure my boyfriend doesn't put any pills in there" I said

"Well now you know" Santana replied

It then turned silent until Rachel came

"Hello pepo- whoa who died" She said

I then couldn't help myself but to burst out laughing.

"Rachel this is Sam, his girlfriend Santana, and Finn

"Hey you're the one who stole my cookie that cost me 50 cents" Finn exclaimed

"Well then here you go" Rachel said while handing him 50 cents

When Rachel sat down we all saw what she got she had a pizza, baked potato, a cheese burger, and some tater tots

"Wow that sure is a lot to eat" Santana said

"I am super hungry because I had to miss dinner because some hobo stole my dinner out of my hands as I was walking home. I also had to miss breakfast because missy here was taking too long to get dressed" Rachel replied

"Well I hope you enjoy your lunch then because you only have ten minutes left" Finn said

We were all laughing as Rachel was eating her food with a fork in each hand.

after the whole school day was done Rachel and I quickly got dressed to go tryout. We both got out on the field and listened to how to tryout.

"Quinn Fabray are you ready"

"Yes mam" I replied

* * *

><p><strong>Oh nooooo it's a cliff hanger and somebody asked me to make the chapters a tad longer so was this long enough and thank you guys so much for reviewing you all get virtual BROWNIES well read and review please<strong>

** -FABREVANS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I might not do a lot of Sam's POV because Quinn just has a lot to write about and I might include Drew in the next chapter he is going to try to get back together with Quinn**

** -FABREVANS**

* * *

><p>QUINN'S POV<p>

"You know what to do"

"Yes kick, field, then run" I replied

"Good"

I went to the kicker's circle she pitched the yellow ball straight dow the center. Of course I made good contact with the ball and hit over the fence the next to pitches I did the same. But on the fourth pitch it only got as far as center field. The next thing was fielding She kicked a pop up ball and I had to jump off the fence and catch the ball by my fingertips. The next to were ground balls I got them both and threw them towards first base. Next was running that was easy I made it around all three bases in about 10 seconds. The coach called me over and told me to pitch the ball so I did. I pitched all three balls as strikes the coach told me I did good and to tell the next person to come out on the field. The next person that was next was Rachel I wasn't able to see her because she made us all wait in a room so we couldn't see anybody. Once everybody was done the coach told us that the sheet will be up on the board next to the cafeteria and that also she will not be coaching the people who make the team. She is going to coach the football team. She was going to see us play once in a while. Rachel and I were walking home when we heard a rustle in the bushes. Rachel told me not to worry so I didn't. when we got home Rachel plopped down on the couch and started to watch a show called Dance Moms. Rachel and I basically live alone ever since my parents started fighting a lot.

"Rachel aren't you going to lock the door" I asked

"Ummmm no you can do that" she replied

So I locked the door and watched Dance Moms with Rachel. After about the second episode Rachel and I started to get ready for our jobs at the mall. Since Rachel and I have such powerful kicks we were the ones who would stop people if they stole something. So we both wear bulletproof vests. We then headed to the mall after about ten minutes of walking around there was some screaming so Rachel and I ran to where we heard the screaming. There he was the boy had a kitten in his hand and there was a little girl running at him telling him to give her back. So I pulled back my leg and kicked him as hard as I could. I was guessing that was pretty hard because he fell to the floor and let the cat go the cat then ran to Rachel.

"Thank you for saving this cat" the little girl told us

"Your welcome" Rachel said as she was giving the cat back

"No no no you I found this cat in an alley so I was going to take her to the shelter" The girl said

"Well what are we gonna do with her" I asked

"You can keep her she seems like she likes your friend" She told me

"Really we can" Rachel asked

"Sure" she replied

"Thank you so much" Rachel told her

So Rachel then carried the cat all over the mall she even bought some cat food. At the end of our job we went to get our checks we. We don't get checks at our job everyday its only the days when we catch bad guys and that's about everyday. So when we got home Rachel and her cat which she named Bella continued to watch Dance Moms as I made dinner for Rachel. When I was done making dinner I set the plates on the table and Rachel put some bowls on the ground for food and water for the kitten. When we were done eating it was only 7 so Rachel and I decided to watch Deal or no Deal. Of course Bella decide to get on Rachel's lap and take a little nap. After watching that Rachel got a text a text from Finn he said that there was going to be a pool party for the girls who do make the kickball team. Rachel texted him how do you know we will make it. Finn then texted that he saw us tryout out and decided we were so good we were for sure to get on the team. Rachel was pleading me to go and I gave in only on the second please. Rachel then got up and changed in pajamas and of course Bella went to sleep with her.

I woke up to find Bella licking my ears so I quickly changed because the list would be up today I was about to wake up Rachel but she was already awake and eating some waffles. So I ate some waffles too but I put some whip on mine and once we were done we started to walk to school. This time since we were early we were able to actually walk to school. When we got there Rachel and I ran towards the list and this is what we saw.

_Quinn: Pitcher_

_Rachel: First Base_

_Lucy: Right Short_

_Santana: Catcher _

_Lisa: Second Base_

_Tina: Third Base_

_Brittany: Left Short_

_Mercedes: Centerfield_

_Alexis: Left Field _

_Susan: Right Field_

_Quinn: Captain_

_Rachel: co-captain_

And on the bottom it said that the captain and co-captain decide when practice is and how long they are. Also that there was a meeting today after school. I'm guessing that will be when we get the schedule for the games. Now time to go to class After all my classes I went to the meeting when we got there I saw all the girls who were on the list.

"Now to get started I'm not going to be coaching this team Rachel and Quinn are" Coach Beiste said

I heard cheering all around us as coach Bieste left the room

"Well to get started let's see who's flexible" Rachel exclaimed

So Rachel and I slid into our middle splits. Then our right then our left splits. Everybody looked in awe. Then we had two girls who were close to their splits. Then we had alot of people who were not as close but they were getting there.

"This is going to be an interesting season" Rachel said

"Sure is" I said

* * *

><p><strong>Well the reason why I could not update for a while is because my backspace button was broken but now it is fixed <strong>

**Go on my profile to see how the baby kitten looked**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys here is the next chapter nobody told me about drew so I might bring him in this chapter.**

** -FABREVANS**

* * *

><p>QUINNS POV<p>

Rachel and I were both in our rooms picking out our bathing suit for the kickball party the guys were throwing and according to Puck they had to be bikinis. Rachel then texted me that when she counts to three to step out and show wearing our bikinis. I then heard her counting so on the count of three I stepped out wearing my bathing suit. I was wearing a plain brown one with strings at the end so I just tied them into some darn knot because I was just too lazy. While Rachel was wearing a pretty blue one with some fake diamonds around the neckline.

"Well since we both look good lets get our towels and go" Rachel exclaimed

"Well why are you so excited" I asked

"Lets just say there is a certain boy there" She told me

"Really who is it" I asked

"Not telling" she said

I did not try again if Rachel does not want to tell you something then there is no point in trying again. So we both got our towels shoes and an extra change of clothes. As soon as we entered I saw 2 people making out by the door way and one of them looked like tina. She then came me and asked when are practices I told her that they will be on Mondays and Thursdays. She then went back to kissing her boyfriend. Rachel and I did not know where to go so we went to the pool. Of course there was mostly the kickball team there. I then ran in the pool and expected rachel to follow me.

"Is it cold" Rachel asked me

"Well considering it is 6 pm it is kinda cold" I replied

"I am not going in" She replied

"But why not" I asked

"Because it is cold" she replied

Finn then came next to her and started talking to her. After a few minutes of just swimming around waiting for Rachel I heard a big splash.

"Finn Hudson" Rachel yelled

"Rachel Berry" Finn yelled back

Rachel then pulled him in and started to swim away while Finn was trying to catch her. He finally caught her and when he did he picked her up while spinning her he then threw her back in the water. I decided not to be a third wheel so I went to find Sam I found him in the corner of the pool kissing Santana. I did not want to interrupt them but Sam waved me over. When I got to them Santana scowled and told Sam she was going to get some punch.

"Hey" He said

"hello" I replied

"So are you excited that you and Rachel are leaders of the kickball team" Sam asked

"Ya we already have the schedules for the game and for practice plus every time they have practice Rachel and I are going to stretch them out so they will be flexible" I replied

"Ya that does sound like a lot of fun" Sam said

He then slowly leaned in and was leaning in closer. I then snapped myself out and realized I was just about to kiss somebody who already has a girlfriend. I then ran out of the pool and told him sorry I then found Rachel leaning on Finn.

"Rachel I need to talk to you" I asked

"Ughhhhh fine" Rachel replied

I then took Rachel to a corner of the large house.

"What do you want" Rachel moaned

"I was just about to kiss Sam Evans" I told her

"So" She replied

"So he already has a girlfriend" I snapped at her

"Then shouldnt you be talking to his girlfriend" she replied with not much effort

"Ok now let us hear a speech from our captain and co-captain" Rachel and I heard out of the blue

"I did not know we were going to do a speech" Rachel said with a little bit more effort

"Lets just say what might make everybody happy" I replied

We then heard cheers and applause as we stood up and walked to the front of the crowd.

"Hey girls andy guys I just want to let you know that Quinn and I are so proud to be your captains of the kickball team" Rachel said

"Yup and we want you to know that if you ever need help with anything just come to us"

"Can you knock out somebody if we are being stalked" one of the girls asked

"Of course we can" Rachel replied

"Can we see it" One of the boys on the football team asked

"Ok anybody want to come up" I asked

Then a big and buff guy came up.

"Hm let me handle this one" Rachel told me

She then got him to stand still and she took him by the hand and flipped him over. Then he got straight back up and tried to protect himself she then kneed him in the stomach and that took him down.

"Whoaaa" everybody said all at once

"Oh and keep on stretching" rachel told everyone

Rachel and I then went upstairs to change in our dresses and when we came back down somebody bumped into us

"Stop talking to my boyfriend ok or I will find a way to make you leave this state got it in fact go home right now" Santana

"Golly gosh darn it I really wanted to eat something" rachel replied to her

"Come on rach lets just go home" I told her

we then headed out to the car and went back home we were greeted by Bella. Rachel then picked her up and took her to her room. While I replayed the scene where I was about to kiss Sam. After about an hour of doing this I got sleepy and just drifted off to sleep on the couch. I hoped it would be a great game tomorrow after all it was going to be the first game of the season

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww another cliffy well guys I hope you enjoyed it also I have an idea about another story and if I do make another story I promise not to leave this one all alone with out an ending Review please oh and the outfits they wore is on my profile<strong>

** -FABREVANS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys sorry I have not updated in a long time I had a little bit of writers block**

** -FABREVANS**

* * *

><p>QUINNS POV<p>

Rachel and I were both getting ready for the kickball game at 5 am. You might be wondering why so early well see We still have to do some errands like go and pick up the visors from the school and Rachel ran out of cat food for Bella and she can not wait till after the game. So after we got all the errands done we headed to the field and entered the doug out

"Ok Rachel I want you to stay in and work out the kicking order while I go and stretch the players out" I told her

"Got it" She replied

So I went out to the field and I told everyone one to kick well and catch well after I gave them a list of pointers I stretched them out. After about ten minutes of warming up the umpire called everyone on the field and we did the pledge. Rachel then sent out tina to kick first. Tina looked at Rachel before stepping in the circle Rachel told her to bunt. So she did and it was perfect it stayed right at the line. But she still got out the shortstop threw fast. Then it was Santana turn before she left the doug out Rachel told her to bunt Santana nodded her and put a grin on her face. On the first pitch Santana let it go Then on the second pitch she did not do what Rachel told her to do. She kicked the ball straight to the pitcher and the pitcher caught it she then came in the doug out with a grin. Rachel then came up to bat and kicked it straight to center they did not catch it so she got on first base. I looked at the kicking order and saw it was me next so I got in the circle and I saw Rachel giving me the sign that meant kick it out of the park so I did and it gave us 2 runs.

* * *

><p>It was bottom of the sixth inning 16 to 1 it was no doubt we were going to win but we still had to get one more out the ball was kicked to me so I picked it up and threw it to home but all Santana did was step aside and let the ball go past her but luckily Rachel was behind her so she got the ball and tagged the runner with it. We then got excited and we heard Puck call out that there was a party at his house. So the players all piled up in their cars and headed to the party but not Rachel and I we headed to Chick-Fill-La we always did that if we won a game. Rachel and I decided we would get the food then eat on the way to the party. So after we got our food we headed to the party.<p>

"QUINN PASS ME MY FRIES" Rachel yelled at me

"No we are already here" I replied

"Fineee" Rachel moaned

I just shook my head in response. As we entered Santana came towards us.

"Look who finally came up" Santana said as she glared at us

"You know we could have lost the game today" Rachel told Santana

"I know you should tell your captain to throw better" Santana replied as she scowled at me

"She wants you to know that you should thro"

"I heard what she said" I replied before Rachel could finish her sentence

We then left before we would start a fight. I then bumped into Sam.

"Hey" He said

"Hi" I replied

"I am going to leave you two alone" She said as she winked

"No Rach" I tried telling her to stay but she left before I could finish

"Listen I am real sorry about what I did yesterday I almost forgot that I had a girlfriend before you left" Sam explained

"It is ok I was real excited about making the team so I guess we got caught in the moment" I replied

"Hey I have a dog outside it is a lab wanna see her" Sam asked

"Sure" I replied

Sam then lead me by the hand outside. When we got out there the lab came running towards us with her bone in her mouth. Sam got the bone and threw across the yard she picked it up and came back towards us.

"What is her name" I asked Sam

"Molly" He said as he was rubbing her tummy

"Can I throw the bone" I asked

"No you will have to get it from me" Sam said as he was wiggling the bone

"No Sam there is a pool right here and I do not want to take a chance of getting wet" I replied

"Too bad" He said as he gave me a push

When he pushed me I fell to the floor. So I got up and started chasing him he threw the bone to his dog and the dog caught it. But then the dog threw it back to him it was like monkey in the middle. But then when Sam threw the bone I got a hold of it instead of Molly. I ran as fast as I could but Sam tackled me but not too hard. In the end we all ended up lying on the grass. Sam had his arm around me and everything just seemed perfect. Until Santana came out.

"Quinn I need help with my kicking can you come here" Santana asked

"bye I had lots of fun" I told Sam

I went inside and Molly followed me.

"Hey Rachel Santana needs some help" I called out

"With what" Rachel said as she popped out of nowhere with a cheeseburger

"You guys are so funny but you two need to get your fat asses out of my boyfriend house"

"Thats a really good idea lets go talk about it outside" I told Santana

Santana Rachel and Molly followed me outside. I waited for Santana to start not paying attention. And after about ten seconds of Rachel talking I pushed Santana into the pool. I then starting running towards the car with Rachel and Molly behind me. We then jumped into the car while Molly jumped in the back but the car was not starting.

"Cmon Cmon" I sarted yelling hoping the car would start

I then looked out the window and saw Santana running towards us. Rachel then pounded on the car and. After about ten seconds of pounding the car started.

"Ahhh what a rush" Rachel said

"Yeah text Finn to tell Sam we will bring his dog to his house tomorrow" I told Rachel

"Ok" Rachel replied

When we got home Rachel went to feed Bella while I went to get Molly some meat. I let Molly stay in the house because the back door had a doggy door that was just always there. So I changed into pajamas and checked my phone for messages. There was an unknown message it read. _Its drew you thought you could escape from me huh well guess what I am going to your school on Monday and I am determined to keep you this time._

I read the message one more time I figured it was probably just a joke from Santana. I decided to sleep it off and see if it is true. I was not worried I know how to protect myself Rachel and I have caught escapers from jail so I was not worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhh that took forevere to write I finally finished ok guys so review I am not going to start writing the next chapter till I get 20 reviews<strong>

**-FABREVANS **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am so sorry but this is not a chapter I have writers block. **

**If any of you could PM me an idea or if you do not PM people just put it on your review whoever has the best idea wins.**

** I will put who wins on the next chapter may the best thinker win.**

** -FABREVANS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I have decided to extend the contest for ONE more week.**

**Please give lots more ideas**

** -FABREVANS**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys sorry I have not updated for a while anyways this chapter will be short or long you will have to find out**

* * *

><p>QUINNS POV<p>

Rachel and I went to school but instead of taking the car we decided to walk. Well guess what that was a bad decision because halfway to school it started raining hard. So Rachel and I were running as fast as we could when all of a sudden Sams car pulled up in front of us. He rolled down his window and asked if we wanted a ride. I was about to say yes when Rachel opened his door and jumped right in the back. Without even answering his question he just let out a sigh and let me get in.

SANTANAS POV

_Ughh why does Quinn always have to interupt when I finally get him to say yes about us for running for prom queen and king. _I could see her out of my perifrail vision. I couldnt wait till we get to school so I dont have to see her face.

QUINNS POV

Rachel and I entered the school still a little damp from the rain. So as soon as we got inside we went into the restroom and stood under the automatic dryrers for about five minutes. When left we bumped into Finn and out of the blue he asked out Rachel of course Rachel said yes. I just entered into my second period class when I bumped into the one and only _Drew. _

What are you doing here?` Rachel asked with scowl on her face

`Doesnt matter I only came here to tell Quinn something.`He replied

`And what is that?`I asked him

`I came to tell you that it wasnt me who got you pregrant.` He replied

`Then who was it` I asked him

`It was my friend` He replied with a soft tone

`Why should I believe that`I spat at him

`Here listen`

He then held out a recorder and I heard the voice of a boy who was say that he hit the jackpot by getting me pregreant.

My scowl on my face turned soft. Rachel had a hard poker face that said I dont belive this.

`So you wanna get back together`He asked

`No` I replied without hesitation

`Why not` He replied just as fast

`Look even if it was your friend that got me pregrant I kinda lost our chemistry that date`

He just raised one eyebrow and walked away. Rachel and I headed to our next class whithout talking.

* * *

><p>Sam had promised us that if it was still raining at the end of the day he would take us home.<p>

So it was at the end of school and still raining so I told Rachel to go to his car because I had to go pick up the game schedule. But halfway to the locker room I was attacked up agasint the wall.

`You dont wannna be my girlfriend huh` I heard Drew say

`Let me go ` I tried screaming but he had a tight grip on my arms and it hurt to much to scream

He then kneed me in the stomach and punched me in the eye leaving a black eye.

`If you will be my girlfriend I will stop hurting you` He replied darkly

`Okay okay` I said faintly

He then dropped me on the floor and kicked me in the back

`Dont tell anyone about this or I will hurt you harder` He wispered in my ear

`Now move along` He said as he helped me up and pushed me straight in the ground again

* * *

><p>I limped all the way to Sams car and had a hrd time trying to get in the car.<p>

`What happened to you`Rahel asked as she started touching the bruises on my face and legs

Sam and Santana turned around and stared in shock.

`I fell in the girls locker room and I guess I hit the light switch because everything was pitch black so I found the light switch and in the process I hurt myself from everything in there` I replied half heartly

I thought Sam was going to take us home but instead he stopped at cvs and got some wraps for my leg. So when he got in his truck he propped up my leg and wrapped it.

`Thanks` I told him

He just let out a big sigh and patted my leg.

Rachel helped me get down the truck and brought me inside we were greeted by Bellas meows Rachel petted her and put me on the couch. I then fell asleep hoping Rachel wont tell the kickball players the shap I was in.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys liked it please review so I can writ the next chapter<strong>

** -FABREVANS**


End file.
